Gas-tight electroluminescent devices are advantageous for lighting wet environments such as swimming pools or bathrooms.
US Patent Application US 2009/0159677 A1 discloses a contactless power and data transfer system. The system includes an encapsulated optoelectronic semiconductor device at least partially disposed within a barrier encapsulation, and a contactless power transfer system configured to transfer at least one of power and data across the barrier encapsulation. A method for manufacturing a contactless power and data transfer system is also disclosed.